pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Dual wielding
Dual Wielding is intended to be an option halfway between the damage output of two-handed weapons and the defensiveness of a shield and weapon combo. Mechanics Whenever you equip two One-Handed weapons of any type Dual Wielding grants the following Stats: The attack speed bonus is applied multiplicatively with other attack speed modifiers. These bonuses to Dual Wielding can be increased via passives. Weapons do not have to be of the same type to receive Dual Wielding bonuses. There are no penalties of any kind to attacks with your off-hand weapon. The large majority of attack skills in Path of Exile will alternate between equipped weapons for attacks, swinging first with the main hand and then with the off-hand weapon. The attack time is the average of the two weapons' attack times, so the total time for a pair of attacks is as if each weapon attacked once. It is possible to dual-wield wands. However, you may not wield a wand in one hand and a melee weapon in the other. Single-weapon attacks The following attacks use only your main hand weapon: * : Mace * : Axe, Mace, Sword * : Axe, Mace, Sword * : Any These attacks choose a random applicable weapon to attack with: * * If you have two different weapons and the skill you attempt to use only works with one of them, only the valid weapon will be used for attacks made with that skill. Skills that fall under this category (apart from the above) include: * : Mace * : Axe, Mace, Sword * : Axe, Mace, Sword * : Axe, Mace * : Axe, Mace * : Claw, Dagger, Sword * : Claw, Dagger, Sword * : Claw, Dagger, Sword * : Claw, Dagger, Sword If only one weapon is used, the dual wielding bonuses will still apply; however, the attack rate will be based only on the weapon that is actually used. The tooltip appears to be wrong. Simultaneous attacks The following attack with both weapons at the same time, both need to be of the required weapon type: * : Axe, Sword * : Any * : Any Passive skills There are passive skills that grant dual wielding bonuses. Physical damage while dual wielding These passive skills grant increased physical damage with weapons while dual wielding. Accuracy while dual wielding These passive skills grant increased accuracy rating while dual wielding. Attack speed while dual wielding These passive skills grant increased attack speed while dual wielding. Critical strike chance while dual wielding These passive skills grant increased critical strike chance with weapons while dual wielding. Chance to block while dual wielding These passive skills grant additional chance to block while dual wielding. Strategy Blocking Passives As of 2.1 there are the following passive clusters that provide block chance while Dual Wielding: * The Scion starting area: 4% * Dervish (near Duelist): 2% * Blade Barrier branch (south of Dervish): 7% * Aspect of the Panther and Weapon Artistry (near Ranger): 4% * Swagger cluster (upper east of Ranger): 4% * Slashing Comeback (lower east of Ranger): 4% * Gemini cluster (northeast of Shadow): 6% All of the dual wield block nodes are located in or near the Dexterity sector of the passive tree, making a critical build a natural choice. This is enhanced by the Twin Terrors cluster with its 125% critical strike chance and prime location between Bravado and Dervish. There is a total of 27% additional block chance on the passive tree for a total of 42% possible block chance without items, or 38% if we discount Slashing Comeback which is gated behind five sword nodes and is thus prohibitively expensive for non-sword builds. Items Using a Maraketh dagger (i.e. ), corrupting an item with a , or crafting with Vagan, Weaponmaster can provide some additional block chance. Failing this, or if more flexibility in passives is desired, one or more of the following unique items may work: * (10% (Legacy)/8%): A popular choice due to allowing for 100% block chance applied to spells when combined with and . * (15% (Legacy)/6%): Helpful for reaching the block cap with Wings of Entropy, leading to the famous "Bringer of WoE" build. * (10% (Legacy)/8%, +3% maximum): Precludes , severely limiting its effectiveness for non-Gladiators. * (20% (Legacy)/12%): A single Ungil's Gauche provides a large amount of block chance rivaling most shields, as well as a strong 90% increased global critical strike chance. However, its direct attack characteristics are not endgame viable, and are subpar even for builds, delivering 10.47% base critical hits per second whereas rare daggers can exceed 18% with top rolls. * (15%): Grants the highest block chance of all weapons, nice defensive bonuses, and a free Fortify gem. However, its damage output is subpar. * (10% (Legacy)/8%): In addition to the block chance, Prismatic Eclipse can provide interesting socket bonuses, particularly 36% attack rate for a GGG version. However, its critical hit capability is even worse endgame than those of Ungil's Gauche. * (10% (Legacy)/8% with claws): Without improved critical strike chance, Essentia Sanguis is lacking in direct attack capability lategame. * (5%): Without improved critical strike chance, Mark of the Doubting Knight is lacking in direct attack capability lategame. At only 5% additional block chance, reaching the block cap will also likely require corrupted items and/or Master crafting. * (10%): While end-game viable for non-crit builds, it is a league-exclusive item and its bonuses are sub-optimal without axes, which lacks uniques that add block chance. Most of the one-handed uniques above are all lacking in direct attack capability in the lategame, so it's advisable for users to wield them in the offhand and arrange to attack with the main hand only. Spell block Since there is no spell block on the passive tree for dual wielding, any spell block will have to come from either Ascendancy Class passives, items, or jewels. Apart from corrupted items (which add a flat 2-4% to Spell Block only), the only way to get capped spell block is to use , , and . Not using the last can still yield a respectable but not capped amount of spell block. There are two Ascendancy Classes that grant Spell Block chance: * Duelists can take the Gladiator class for "Versatile Combatant", which applies 100% of Block Chance to Spells, allowing them to easily reach high levels of Spell Block without uniques. The nodes taken for that passive adds an additional 4% block chance plus another 8% from "Painforged" if you've been Hit recently. Taking "Violent Retaliation" also nets 2% block chance, for a total of 14% bonus to block chance. * Scions can take the "Gladiator" passive for 30% Block Chance to spells plus 3% block chance as an Ascendant. While not as effective as Gladiators themselves, it allows them to forego or for capping spell block chance. References }} Category:Game mechanics